


El consuelo de la derrota

by Kikinu



Category: Young Avengers
Genre: Gen
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-02
Updated: 2014-09-02
Packaged: 2018-02-15 20:06:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2241747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kikinu/pseuds/Kikinu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>—Cielos, Tommy, tampoco es para tanto —dice Kate al entrar en la cocina, poniendo los ojos en blanco.</p><p>—Ya se lo hemos dicho. No escucha —le aclara Billy, sentado sobre la mesada y comiendo cereal directo de la caja.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El consuelo de la derrota

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PhoenixGFawkes](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixGFawkes/gifts).



—Cielos, Tommy, tampoco es para tanto —dice Kate al entrar en la cocina, poniendo los ojos en blanco.

—Ya se lo hemos dicho. No escucha —le aclara Billy, sentado sobre la mesada y comiendo cereal directo de la caja.

—Eso es asqueroso. ¿No puedes agarrarte un tazón?

—No quedan más.

—Sólo hay que lavarlos, se nota que ninguno de ustedes hacía nada en sus casa —se queja Teddy, aunque no hace ningún amago por lavarlos él.

Tommy, mientras tanto, sigue haciéndole un mohín a la ventana, como si el pobre vidrio tuviera la culpa de todos sus problemas. Al principio era gracioso ver al chico en este estado, pero después de una semana ya se ha vuelto cansino.

Para cuando Eli baja a desayunar, Billy y Kate ya se han terminado la caja de cereales y Teddy finalmente se ha puesto a lavar la vajilla de los últimos tres días. A veces se pregunta cómo es que sobreviven sin que se los trague la mugre. Olvídense de Kang o de Doctor Doom, su peor enemigo es la limpieza.

Tommy, sin embargo, sigue en la misma posición en la que ha estado la última semana.

—Por favor, simplemente perdiste una carrera con tu tío, no es el fin del mundo —dice Eli, haciendo que el chico finalmente reaccione.

—¡Pero soy el más rápido del mundo! ¡¿Cómo pude haber perdido contra un viejo decrépito?!

—Estoy bastante segura de que a Quicksilver no le da la edad para ser un viejo decrépito…

—¡Soy _Speed_ , por favor! ¡Se supone que yo tenía que ganar!

—Si te sirve de consuelo —dice Teddy, terminando con la vajilla —, a Pietro nadie lo quiere.

El sociópata del grupo parece pensárselo unos segundos, para finalmente suspirar.

—Bueno, supongo que tienes razón. Al menos yo no soy más odiado que Scott Summers.

—¿Viste? No es tan grave. Ahora vamos a hacer las compras, que en esta casa ya no queda nada. En serio, ¿de quién fue la idea de mudarnos los cinco juntos?


End file.
